Truth or Dare
by yoru-anime-yume
Summary: As the title implies, this is about the Sukisyo cast playing a truth or dare game! I DO NOT OWN SUKISYO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Wake up call XP

"GOOD MORNING! Sora-kun, Nao-kun!" Matsuri yelled as somewhat of a wake-up call to Sunao, although on his way in, Sora got thrown across the room-again. "Nnn…" was all you could hear from Sunao, then the faint sound of ruffling of the bed covers caused by him turning over.

"Tsk, tsk. You two have jobs to do! There's so much to do, and our clients are counting on us!" Matsuri says a little _too _over-enthusiastically. " Why do we have to work on our day off!" Sora shouted at Matsuri. "Because----The Jck of All Trades Academy has no days off!"

complete scilence

"Eh… fine… what's the request?" Sora asked dully. " First, NAO-KUN! WAKE UP!" Matsuri screamed in poor Sunao's ear.

"MA-TSU-RI-CHAN!" Sunao said in a deep, murderous tone from the spot where he lay. At that moment, Sunao sat up slowly-very slowly- turned his head, and shot a death glare at Matsuri. Sora was watching his childhood friends from behind Matsuri thinking _'man…if looks could kill…'_

Matsuri started laughing very nervously. "Nao-kun, Sora-kun, our request this time is a game of truth or dare…" "WHAT!" Sora screamed out loud.

"Oh, yes. Nanami-sensei, Shinichiro-sensei, Sei-kun, Shiina-kun, Fuuta-kun, Gaku-kun and Nagase-senpai will be playing also. Meet in Nanami-sensei's and Shinichiro-sensei's apartment to start the game. Jan e!" And with that, Matsuri was off. All the blue-haired boy left behind could think was _'Oh, crap. This is the beginning of a nightmare!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Time to start?

Both Sora and Sunao were walking down a sidewalk in awkward silence. "Um… I hate truth or dare. What about you, Fujimori?" "I dunno. I've never played it before. I'm guessing it's not fun?" Sunao said, looking up at Sora. At that moment Sunao saw Sora shudder. "You cold?" The pink-haired boy asked in concern. "Nah. I was just remembering what awful stuff they can do to you in that game." The bluenette answered. "Like?" Sunao was beginning to wonder how bad this game could possibly be. _'Surely if I can handle being tortured in some lab with some psychotic scientist, I can handle a game…' _Sunao thought. "They took Toshizo away from me and threw him in a closet! It was horrible!" Sora whined. Sunao just looked at his lover like he was plain stupid. "That's it? That's NOTHING Hashiba!" Sunao said (more like yelled), slightyly annoyed that Sora would whine about a pillow. "Well, here we are…" Sunao said mostly to himself.

Once everyone was seated, the game started. It was Shinichiro's turn. "Hmmm… Sora…truth or dare?" "Dare!" Sora blurted out without thinking. "Ok, get on your knees and sing 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' to Sunao. Shinichiro grinned at how much fun it was to torture Sora. Sora then got on his knees in front of Sunao and started singing to him; meaning every word.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. _

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do._

_I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm countin' on a new beginnin', _

_A reason for livin', a deeper meanin', yeah._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea,_

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heave, and make you want to cry._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in this certainty._

_And we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers,_

_In lonely hours when tears divide you._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain._

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me._

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come…_

At the end of the song, both Sora and Sunao were blushing furiously. The kids and Matsuri were all clapping; Shinichiro and Gaku were trying not to double over from laughing; and Nanami and Nagase were just sitting there, staring. It wa now Sora's turn. _'Oh…seet revenge…' _thought Sora.

"Minato, truth or dare?" "Dare" "Get up and do the chicken dace." Sora said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

After several minutes of pressure, he got up and did it. Needless to say, everyone (including Nanami) was laughing.

"All right, your turn Fujimori-kun." Nanami said.

"Um…sure…" Sunao said with hardly any excitement. He wasn't thinking this game was torture; he liked it- a lot. Especially from Sora's dare.

"Matsuri-chan, truth or dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dare." (a/n yes, I like dares XD) Matsuri said. "Hmm… I dare you to… stop giving me and Hashiba so much work for a week." Sunao said with a matter-of-fact tone. Sora instantly jumped onto his surprised pink-haired lover like a puppy and said, "Fujimori! You're my savior!" Giving the shorter boy a huge hug. This just made Sunao blush about two shades of red, but quickly turned away so no-one could see it. "Deal." Matsuri said toward the two. "Ok, Nagase, your turn." Shinichiro said. "Hmmm…Gaku, truth or dare?" "Dare" "Hmmm…brave, aren't we? I dare you to let me kiss you.." "Wha---?" Too late. Nagase already kissed him. The three kids stared in shock. It was their first time watching someone kiss; the only real "romantic thing" they saw was when Sunao took a piece of rice off Sora's cheek and ate it. It was now Fuuta's turn. "Anou… Sei, Shiina, you guys kiss." The red-headed boy said. The adults nearly spit their drinks out (Nanami always makes tea). Shiina and Sei were putting up a fuss, but Sei ended up kissing Shiina on the cheek. After hours of the game, it was now thunder-storming, and Nanami was worried that something bad would happen, so all of them ended up spending the night.

Of course they slept in separate parts in pairs:

Matsuri and the kids- the living room/den

Gaku and Nagase- the kitchen o

Shinichiro and Nanami- their bedroom (where else?)

And of course, Sora and Sunao- dining room O.O


	4. Chapter 4

**disclamer: OK, i forgot to mention this on my other ones, but i do NOT own sukisyo/ sukisho. **

Chapter 4- Yoru and Ran!

Later that night, Sunao woke up then his eyes turned red. He then slowly made his way to where Sora was sleeping (which wasn't very far; come on, it's the dining room…) Ran gently shook Sora. Once Sora was awake, Ran did his normal thing:

"Yoru, Yoru! Come out, Yoru!" Eventually Sora's left eye turned into a golden/butterscotch color. Yoru chuckled a little and rested his head against the hard wall. "What?" Ran asked as he crawled into Yoru's lap and rested his head on Yoru's chest. "Did you like that game, Ran?" Yoru said as he looked down at his lover. "I wish _we_ could have played it, though. …Yoru?" "Hmmm?" "Truth or dare?" Ran asked with an evil grin. "You know my answer." He replied with a smirk. "Oh? Fine, I dare you to… hmmm…kiss me." Ran said. "You didn't have to dare me to do that." Yoru said with an evil grin. You can tell where that led to…

All of a sudden, as Yoru and Ran were making out, they revert to Sora and Sunao. The two just stared at each other; shocked. They didn't want to scream for fear of people (mainly Matsuri with his camera) coming in to check on them. So, they each got up and walked back to their own little spots on the floor.

The two boys couldn't go to sleep, so finally Sora asked, "What do you think about Yoru and Ran?" Sora asked slightly blushing. "Well… Ran's too whiney and Yoru is too…uh…dominate? I guess…." Sunao rolled over and said "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Sora replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SUKISYO/SUKISHO!**

Chapter 5

As usual, Matsuri was one of the first one's up, so he yelled a wake-up call to everyone considering there were no alarm clocks around. "GOOD MORNING!" (a/n: I feel sorry for the kids XP). Everybody got up, even Sunao, which surprised Sora and Matsuri. Although, just because he was up didn't mean he was in a good mood. He shot death glares to anybody who talked to him.

Shinichiro got up and started teasing Sora. "So…where's Toshizo? The closet is calling him." Sora didn't bother answering him; he could hardly sleep last night because he didn't have Toshizo. He was seriously considering using Sunao as a replacement, but he though better, and instead just laid on the hard floor. "Well, we had better leave! We have clients waiting!" Matsuri said while the kids were happy they get the chance to dress up-again. "But it's the weekend!" Sora complained. "Count me out." Sunao said drowsily. "Well, we'll just have to play another game of truth or dare, since nobody picked 'truth' yesterday." Shinichiro smirked. " NO WAY !" Sora screamed, going out the door, dragging Sunao with him.

THE END


End file.
